


Too Weird to Live. Too Rare to Die.  {Phil Lester x Reader}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Superpowers. Heh, they don't exist."Or so everyone thinks at least.But what happens when secrets are spilled because of  a party?





	1. Overview

Y/N -Your Name

L/N- Last Name

Y/A- Your Age

H/C- Hair Colour

E/C- Eye Colour

F/F - Favourite Food

F/D- Favourite Drink

C/Y/L - Country You Live in

F/S - Favoruite Song

M/N - Middle Name

more will be added when I think of them......


	2. This Is Gospel

Y/N, you had always been a peculiar child.

People avoided you since they didn't understand you.

At 16 your parents had kicked you out, saying you were a disgrace.

Why?

Well that was easy, there were many reasons, but two main ones.

1\. You were anti-social. People never went near you and you liked it that way.

2\. You were Gray sexual. 

Now before some one says, "Oh but that's not a real thing!"

Yes, it is.

Gray sexuality is when you don't really get attracted to anything very often, but can. It's the spot in between asexuality and sexuality. And you were one of them.

Your parents hated you for it because they wanted grand children.

You were now 22 and had a reasonable job and a nice flat.

You also had a small friends group, consisting of two people. 

But that goes to say, you didn't have friends for the first 18 years of your life.

Your best friend in the world, her name was Emily.  She was kinda depressed and talked to herself, but you were happy to be friends with her. 

Then there was your internet friend named Jazzy, but she preferred to be called Crystal.

You all planned to meet this weekend at a party being held by one of your old high school friends that you had probably accidentally invited you.

But none the less, you were out and getting an outfit. 

You didn't really have much casual stuff for parties.

 

You were about to walk into a shop when you phone vibrated in your pocket.

You stopped, taking your phone out and looking at it.

New Message from Emily💜

Hey, sure.😊

You laughed, shaking you head.

You put your phone back in your pocket, entering the shop.

About ten minutes later you exited with an outfit, because let's be honest, who wants to go shopping for hours?

You were on you way home when your phone went off again.

Wattpad 

CrystalJazzy: Guess What!

You laughed, 'She can wait until I get home.' you thought.

 

After half an hour of walking, you made it back to your flat. 

You go to your room , quickly changing.

You looked at the time. It read 4:40 pm.

'Great, an hour till I have to leave.' you thought.

You went to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" you yell.

The door swings open and Emily walks in, looking to her right and talking to herself.

You laughed, "Who's with you this time?" you asked.

Emily smiled, "Cass and Hayes, they're fighting over who's more friendly." she said, walking over and sitting beside you.

You thought for a second, "Well, I think both Cass and Hayes are friendly." you said, having met both of them.

Apparently, according to Dan, who you had met on a few occasions, before he had found Emily's e-mail, she was going to kill herself.

But that all changed when they got to know each other, but that's a story for another time.

"See I told you she'd say exactly the same thing that Dan did." Emily said, flicking the air in two places.

You laughed, "Come on Em, let's get going or we'll be late to the party." you said, grabbing her hand.

"Okay. But I hope Dan's gonna be there." Emily said.

You laughed again, "I'm pretty sure. It's the biggest party of the year." you say as you both hopped in the car.

 


	3. Miss Jackson

You and Emily arrived at the house and the party was in full swing.

Emily almost looked petrified at the sight of the party.

"Come on Em, I'm sure Dan is here already." you said, hopping out of the car.

Emily nodded, hopping out as well.

You walked up to the door and inside and sure enough, Dan was there to whisked Emily away from you.

You didn't knw what it was, but you felt like someone was burning daggers into you neck.

Dan and Emily stood a little way away.

Dan stood talking to Emily and looked straight past you into what looked like an empty hall way.

You turned and smiled, "I know you're there. I can't see you but I can sense you, just like Em's entities." you say, staring into the hall.

"Awe, peculiar's are no fun. Dan, why'd you girl have to be friend with a peculiar?" a voice hissed, materializing from the shadows.

"Peculiar?" you asked, confused.

"Yes, a peculiar. Someone with strange abilities." the person said.

You bit your lip, "I am not peculiar, just normal." you said, uncertainty laced within your voice.

The person laughed, "Okay, well. Emily is a peculiar and so is Dan. There's people who are arriving a the next half an hour, two of them are peculiar." he said, licking his lips.

"How do you know?" you ask.

"Because, I'm a peculiar. With a set of talents, just ask Dan." he said.

You turn to face Dan, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Phil, Don't drag me into this. My power isn't that amazing you know. Pretty boring actually." Dan said, looking at the ground.

"Okay, and if I was a peculiar, how would I know?" you ask.

"Well." Phil says, standing next to you.

"First, it starts out by just acting strange, no big deal, children do that all the time. Then if it stays like that, your parents start to lock you away, the rumours spread about you and people avoid you like the plague. The only people that will go near you are other peculiar's." Phil said, licking his lips again.

You shivered, moving slightly closer to Emily and Dan.

Dan smirked, "Phil, quit being creepy. You're scaring Y/N." he said.

Phil laughed, "Awe, but it's so much fun." he whined.

You looked past Phil to see two people entering the party.

_I thought this was going to be a small party._

You heard the boy say looking at a slightly taller boy.

"See the taller one, he's a peculiar too. Just like me." Phil said.

You rolled your eyes, "Okay, so the  _great_  Brendon Urie is a paculiar. Why do I not believe that?" you ask, watching the shorter boy walk to the other side of the room.

Phil shrugged, "He's not really a peculiar, he's a vampire." he said.

" _Sure he is_." you say, your voice laced with sarcasm.

You sensed more people entering the party and quickly whipped around, s smile on your face.

"Do you know either of them?"  Phil whispered in your ear.

You shivered, "I swear on my life if you don't stop doing that I will kill you. If you must know, I have a feeling that the younger looking one is named Jazzy. I've been chatting with her online." you say, pushing him away from you.

"Hey Dan, why don't we go and talk to the boy with Brendon?" Phil says, dragging Dan away with him.

Emily looked at you, "You're not a paculiar right?" she asked.

"What, no. Of course not." you say, biting your lip.

The girl that walked in, walked over to you with a smile.

"Hey." she said.

You smiled, "Hello Jazzy." you say.

"How'd you know my name?" the girl asked.

You smiled, "I'm y/n, Jay." you say.

She smiled, "Oh. That makes more sense. You know my sister thought we were dating.'" she said.

You laugh, "Really?" You asked.

Jazzy nodded her head, "Weird right?" she asked.


	4. Vegas Lights

You nod, "Who's this?" Jazzy asks, pointing at Emily.

You smile, "This is Emily, Em meet Y/N, y/n meet Emily." you say introducing the two of you.

"Yes Cass I know I have to be friendly, now hush up." Emily said, turning to face you.

"Who's Cass?" Jazzy asks. 

Emily bit her lip, you could tell she was nervous.

"Awe come on Em, you can trust Jazzy, they won't judge you for the ability you have." you say to Emily with a smile.

"I have these entities, they follow me around and can take control of my body." Emily said, looking at the ground.

Jazzy smiled, "That's so cool! I've always wanted to be a peculiar." she said.

"Really? Why?" you asked.

You all sat down.

"Well firstly it would be so cool, I mean to have a power, or be a paranormal being. Like a vampire or demon. I recon it would be fun." Jazzy said, you could see the excitement in her eyes as she went on about the topic.

You watched as Emily slowly slipped into her own world and only half listened to what Jazzy had to say.

After about half an hour you heard Jazzy stand.

You looked up and saw a boy.

"Hi there, I'm Jazzy. This is Emily and y/n." you heard Jazzy say, pointing at you and Emily.

You watched the boy smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

You saw as none other than Tyler Joseph walked up behind Jazzy with a smirk.

"Morgan. Hi again." he said.

"Hi Ty." Jazzy said with a smile.

"Hey Jazzy, Josh is looking for you. Something about ditching him." Tyler said.

Jazzy bit her lip, looking at the ground, "I'll go now." she squeaked out, rushing off.

You covered your mouth to muffle your laugh.

Morgan and Tyler started having their own conversation and you kind of butted out of it until you saw a drunk Brendon Urie stumble his way over to the group.

After a few minutes you saw Morgan grab Brendon's hand and drag him out of the house.

You laughed, scaring Emily out of her daze.

"Huh? What's going on?" she said, looking around. 

"Sorry Em." I didn't mean to scare you, but you just missed the most hilarious thing ever." you say.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to find Dan.." she said, standing up and wondering into the crowd.

'Great.' you thought, looking around, 'All by myself now, just me and my thoughts. Oh god no. This is bad.' 

You don't know how long you sat there, but the next thing you remember is feeling soaking wet.

You looked up and saw Phil laughing, holding an empty cup.

"Hey what the fuck!" you say, standing up, your whole outfit drenched in the liquid that Phil had poured on you.

"What?" he asked, trying to act innocent, all signs of whatever he was before were gone.

You growled, a strong smell hitting your nose, "What was in that cup?" you asked.

Phil shrugged, "I dunno, I just picked it up off the table." he said.

"I have to drive Emily home and now I smell like alcohol. I'm going to kill you Phil." you said, starting to walk towards him.

He quickly dashed the other way, and out of the house.

You chased him, but he was to fast. When you were almost around the back of the house, you stopped to catch your  breath. 

"Awe. IS the little peculiar out of breath?" you heard a voice coo.

You laughed and closed your eyes, letting your other senses take over.

You reached you hand out and pulled Phil away from the side of the house, but you miscalculated how hard you pulled.

Suddenly, he came crashing down onto you and you both fell to the ground.

He was on top of you, staring down at you with a grin.

"OI! at least get to know her before you fuck her Phil!" you heard a feminine voice call out and another crack up laughing.

Yours and Phil's faces flushed a bright red, but it was more evident on Phil's face, given his unholy pale complexion.

"We weren't going to fuck you twat!" you scream back, knowing it was Emily and Dan, also knowing she wouldn't take your insult to heart. 

"Yeah Yeah. Just thought I'd tell you to not worry about that ride how. Dan's going to give me a lift now." she said.

"Whatever." you say and they disappear.

You turned back to see Phil pouting.

"What's up buttercup?" you asked.

He smiled, "Dan was meant to take me home too." he  said.

"Awe,don't worry. I'm sure you can crash at my place. I am certain that Emily is NOT going home." you say.

"YAY!  But you'll never catch me." he said,rushing off again.

You remembered what was going on in the first place, "Get back here you bat!" you scream, rushing after him.

You heard his laughs echo through your ears as you chased after him.


End file.
